Republican Guard (Kafuristan)
The Republican Guard, sometimes called the Republican Guard Corps but better known as the Kafuri Republican Guard (Majatran: al-Ḥaras al-Jamhūriyy) is a branch of the Armed Forces of Kafuristan that is officially the paramilitary force of the Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party. The Republican Guard is considered a branch of the Kafuri Armed Forces; however they report directly to the President of the Majatran Republic of Kafuristan through the authority of the Ba'athist National Secretary-General, not via the President's authority. The Republican Guard is lead by the Republican Guard Forces Command (RGFC) and the "Commander of the Republican Guard" is directly appointed by the Secretary-General's authority, not by the President's authority; though it should be noted these positions are usually held simultaneously. The Republican Guard is not the first iteration and has a wide variety of uses throughout Kafuri history, namely they have belonged to Ba'athist paramilitary organizations but this is not exclusive. The current Republican Guard was formed in October, 4410 when the Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party re-formed it's Kafuristan wing. The current Commander of the Republican Guard is General Abdur Rahmaan al-Sadhi, the brother of the President and Secretary-General. The Republican Guard serves as the praetorian guard for the Ba'athist party and the government, as they are the only military unit allowed within the capital of al-Kasraj, with some exceptions. They are widely considered to be elite shock troops, better trained, equipped and paid then other branches of the Kafuri Armed forces. History The Republican Guard was formed from a cadre of officers, non-commissioned officers and enlisted personnel that pledged allegiance to the Ba'athist party at its inaugural regional congress. The cadre was lead by then Colonel Qadir bin Baqir al-Sadhi of the Kafuri Land Forces. The Republican Guard saw its first action acquiring the oil fields throughout the country in Operation Badr (4411) which saw the Republican Guard alongside a dozen Ba'athist and Abadi aligned militia's capture the vast majority of Kafuri oil fields. The Republican Guard was involved in numerous actions, including the Battle of Jablemmanet Oil Fields which saw radical Israist militants clash with the Republican Guard and the Supreme Council for the Abadi Revolution in Majatra (SCARM), a noted Abadi militia. Jablemmanet became the site once against of a fierce battle between Israist militias and the Republican Guard, assisted by the Kafuri Marines in February, 4522.http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=18&t=6008&start=470#p145907 "A Battle Unseen" Structure, organization and units The Republican Guard borrows standard organization from the Armed Forces of Kafuristan and are currently organized into 2 Republican Guard Corps, the 1st Republican Guard Corps and the 2nd Republican Guard Corps. Each of these corps is assigned a headquarters unit as well as support staff and are each assigned 2 armored brigades, 2 mechanized brigades, 1 infantry brigade, 1 missile brigade and 1 "special forces" unit. The Republican Guard adopted the Dorvish "heavy panzer battalion" and maintain two independent armored battalion's which as a direct Presidential guard and protect party headquarters. The Republican Guard alongside the Kafuri Strategic Forces are responsible for the wide variety of Kafuri missiles, notably tactical missiles which are mostly launched from TEL units. The Republican Guard maintains several special forces units, mostly comprised of cross-trained special forces in marine, airborne and other types of warfare. The Republican Guard Forces Command also maintains its own intelligence unit known as the Republican Guard Security Directorate (RGSD) which has the functions of internal affairs for the Republican Guard. The Republican Guard Forces Command also has it's own established military and civilian courts to handle affairs of Republican Guard members. Republican Guard units Republican Guard forces are based primarily out of al-Kasraj and spread throughout the city at various locations. Republican Guard forces are traditionally known by their names such as "As-Saiqa Armored Brigade" in place of their numeral. Republican Guard forces are named after various persons, places and other notable names that make them standout over their armed forces counterparts. Personnel and budget Republican Guard personnel numbers are a state secret, the best estimation is that they number somewhere around 100,000 or more. Republican Guard personnel are selected for their martial prowess and attend the Ra'd Mohammed El-Amin Ba'ath Party Central Party School by a cadre of instructors and training personnel of the Republican Guard. Republican Guard personnel wear the dreaded red beret which is awarded upon completion of the central party school's graduation. Republican Guard members attached to the Republican Guard Forces Command wear a red and black triangle on their right sleeve; members attached to brigades, battalions or specialty forces of the Republican Guard are authorized to wear their units insignia. Notable personnel *Major General Rafiqa bin Shahd Ahmad - Commanding officer of al-Kasraj defense and security forces *General Safar Baig - Ba'athist Republican Guard officer in charge of al-Kasraj’s security and military forces (t. December, 4521 - Present), promoted to Commander of the Republican Guard (t. October, 4535 - Present) *General Abdur Rahmaan al-Sadhi - Commander of the Republican Guard (t. December, 4521 - October, 4535) References Category:Armed Forces of Kafuristan Category:Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party